


I'm starving!

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Human, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Night Stands, basically two dumbasses being soft and ... dumb obviously, or well falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: After a passionate night, Alec wakes up the next morning and contemplates what to do now.





	I'm starving!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Alec sits on the edge of the king-size bed. He's only wearing his plain black boxer briefs, a dark-green shirt in his hand. It's a bit crumpled after getting carelessly thrown away the night before.

The crisp morning breeze is blowing through the open French doors while the sun is rising on the horizon.

A new day.

Alec brushes a streak of his hair out of his face and sighs when seeing the time on his watch. He should have been out of the door long ago. He's been here too long and---

Finally, he's putting on his shirt. His jeans are lying in one corner of the room, as disregarded as his shirt before. Alec can't help but smile. He's truly an idiot. Not that this is something new. His siblings keep telling him this every day. But honestly, he should have listened to his gut. Or at least to Maia, his associate at their advertising agency, who had told him that this was a bad idea.

"Trying to quietly sneak out?" A voice asks that sounds way too smooth and velvety for this early in the morning.

Alec stops dead in his tracks and curses internally.  _ Fuck. _

"Morning," he mumbles, awkwardly waving with his pants because clearly he's an even bigger disaster as previously assumed. 

"Magnus," the man throws in nonchalantly. He's sitting comfortably against the headboard, the blue satin sheets pooling around his hips. Alec's trying not to stare at the man's impressive chest with those delicious hard abs that his tongue had licked extensively last night.

Magnus smirks.

"I remember," Alec croaks, fighting off the blush that's creeping up his nape. 

"Regrets?"

"Yes. I mean… no. I---"

Magnus is looking at him expectantly with his arms crossed. The fact that he’s showing off his massive biceps this way isn't helping Alec to find his train of thought.

Alec nervously rubs his neck. "I regret nothing. In fact, it probably was the best night ever. But it was a one-time thing, right?, and usually one person leaves before the other wakes up and---"

"Alexander?"

Alec looks up and suddenly Magnus is standing right in front of him, entwining their fingers.

"You're an idiot. I thought I made it perfectly clear that this was more than a simple one night stand. I even told you that I'd make breakfast."

"I thought this was just you trying to get into my pants," Alec admits bashfully.

Magnus snorts. "Darling, you should know I have better ways for that."

Alec probably beams as brightly as the sun. Ignoring that he has to be at the agency soon, he grabs Magnus' waist, his fingers slipping under the robe, touching warm and soft skin. "I'm starving."

Magnus shivers as Alec's fingers wander lower. "Me, too."

Alec presses his mouth on Magnus’ and shoves them both back toward the bed.

.

He arrives half an hour too late at the office. Maia grins knowingly. 

Alec regrets nothing.


End file.
